The use of shutters for the protection of building openings, such as windows and doors, has been known for centuries. Colonial style shutters are arranged on either side of the opening and swing about hinges to close the opening during storms or other conditions requiring protection of the opening. A Bahamian style shutter mounts along the top of the opening and extends in an open position using prop bars extending between the wall and the lower portions of the shutter. During storms or other conditions requiring closure, the prop bars are moved to allow the Bahamian shutter to pivot downwardly and close the opening.
Over the years, it has been discovered that shutters made of wood are not sufficiently strong to resist high energy impact from high velocity projectiles such as wood beams, sign posts and the like launched during hurricanes and other strong storms. Accordingly, much development has occurred to create panels and other closures for openings during storm conditions.
Colonial and Bahamian style shutters can be constructed of sufficiently strong materials such as aluminum to withstand certain high energy impacts occurring during storm conditions. Typically, various storm closures such as storm panels and high strength shutters require various removable bolts, screws and other fasteners to secure the panels of shutters for impact protection.
These approaches typically result in the loss of the necessary fasteners and additional manpower and strength to prepare the closures for impact protection.